Prompts
by spookygillovnyfangirl
Summary: You give me a prompt and I write it. :)


I happened to stumble upon this little gem and in a sleep-induced haze, shouted to the skies I would write a Zhante fic out of it. The next day, I thought nobody had heard me and I was out of the hook, however bands-and-animes proved me wrong. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it ;)

Note: Unbeta'd because I wrote this in an afternoon and couldn't wait to share it with you all!

This fic is available on my Tumblr, miss-gillovny-shit.

Prompt: Imagine your OTP has a child/children. Imagine Person A of your OTP standing on a chair, sofa, or balancing between two separate armrests with their kid(s) in their arms. Person B walks in asking what they're doing, and both Person A and the kid(s) cry frantically, "The floors are lava!"

* * *

"STOP!"

The command stopped Zhalia Vale dead in her tracks, freezing her with fear.

Her right hand lost touch with the keys and they fell to the ground, clacking against the wood. Her brain initiated the fight or flight mechanism on its own, her muscles tensed and moved of their accord into a fighting position.

From the living room, she heard Luna screaming again at someone to stop.

Ice and adrenaline pumped in her veins, turning her vision blurry. Ignoring that, Zhalia raced down the hallway, which had seemingly doubled in size.

However, when her feet finally settled on the fluffy white carpet, she stopped again, her mouth opening in surprise.

Dante had Luna on his arms and was balancing on top of the sofa's armrests. The girl giggled and screamed with mirth while he had a smile on his face as big as the sun.

They were safe and nowhere near apparent danger.

"What..." She looked around again, taking in the spacious living room smelling of sunshine and happiness. No evil Organization agents, no Blood Spirals, not even the common thief... Just Dante and their daughter on top of the furniture, smiling like the goofs they were.

"What is going on?"

"The floors are lava!" both Luna and Dante cried frantically, the latter throwing a wink in her direction.

Zhalia sucked in a deep dose of precious air, feeling as though someone had been strangling her in the last minute. Hearing Luna scream had woken the protective mother and merciless woman in her at the same time, and now she felt her body giving in to the stress.

She had barely recovered from the scare when she decided to give them both a good tug on the ear. After spending the whole day teaching annoying kids powers and how to properly fight, this was not what she expected to face when she arrived home.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at the little group who continued to play as if Zhalia hadn't almost had a heart attack.

"Luna, Dante" she began, talking in a cold tone that could turn the biggest man into a begging puddle at her feet, "could you please explain what the hell you—"

"Daddy, mummy is on the floor! Her feet are burning!" The little girl cried, interrupting her mother. Her amber eyes were wide open in horror but the slight quirk in her rosy lips betrayed her act.

She looked helplessly at her father. "You have to do something! Save her!"

Dante smirked, not as good of an actor as Luna. "You are right! Sweetheart, we have a mission. Hold on tight."

Luna did so, crawling to her father's back and tightening her small hands around his neck, her red and blue curls hiding her face. Her slim legs wrapped around his waist from behind and she smiled.

"Let's save mummy!"

Zhalia congratulated herself on maintaining a straight face while Dante proceeded to make a very intricate dance, jumping from one place to the next one. He even pretended to lose balance sometimes, much to Luna's delight who giggled at him.

Finally, he reached the coffee table beside Zhalia.

"I'm going to kill you," she said under her breath.

Dante smiled. "Is that the way you treat the man who's going to sacrifice his feet in order to save you, his beloved?"

Zhalia barely had time to blink before Dante landed on the floor and surrounded her womanly frame in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"Dante!" she made a shrieking sound, a mixture between fear and amusement. "You're going to let me fall!"

Dante looked down at the woman in his arms and let out a chuckle.

"I'm a big, strong man. I won't let my queen nor my princess fall." He craned his neck to look at Luna. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

The little girl nodded. "Daddy is a superhero! See, he's burning his feet so we won't get hurt."

Zhalia looked up at her husband and daughter and couldn't help but smile.

"You two are a pair of idiots."

Dante shrugged. "Maybe. But we are _your_ idiots."

* * *

Now that the story is over, let's begin the real talk.

I'm sorry, very sorry, about the fact that I ignored fan fiction for... what? Almost a year? I know I've let some people down and I'm terribly sorry. However, for all of you who still believe in me, I have good news! I'm currently planning "The X-Files". That means I'm writing an overview of the entire story so I know where I'm heading. That way I'll also be able to avoid plot holes (we don't need another repeat of "Love is for Fools", do we?).

And that's all, I guess. Just know that I'm very sorry :/


End file.
